Size Queen
by Troll Crew
Summary: It's smut for the sake of smut. A short one-short. Human AU, Peridot X Malachite, BDSM.


"Well, well. What have we here?"

Peridot trembled as she hung from the air. Bound in ropes to restrain her and suspended her within the air. She was stripped, blindfolded, and gagged. Her entire body trembled and shook. She felt hot and cold at the same time. The aphrodisiac flowing through her system made her entire body tingle with want and need-with the vibrator tapped to her pussy keeping her painfully close to the edge, but the cold air of the AC kept her from boiling.

Malachite walked over to the suspended woman, her voice worming into Peridot's ear. Malachite was an amazon: 6'6 and all covered in muscle. The woman had thrown off her suit jacket, walking in her dress shirt, tie, and pants. It was almost casual, with the way she walked in. "I left you here for an hour, and it looks like you're still dripping wet." She took away the vibrator and plunged her fingers into Peridot's pussy, getting a hot moan from Peridot. She squirmed about, a waterfall of drool escaping her mouth.

Then she took her fingers away, getting a loud whine from the shorter woman.

Malachite 'tsk'ed at Peridot, "poor, poor, Peridot. You had a lot to say, didn't you? How high and mighty you were." She took the time to lick Peridot's fingers clean before she grabbed at her gag and forced Peridot's mouth open. "Anything to say now?" She started to walk around Peridot, the shorter woman getting shivers up her spine as she listened to the clicking of the larger woman's heels. She could feel Malachite walking behind her, and her new sense of vulnerability made her feel helpless.

And wet.

Peridot swallowed her spit and whimpered, "m-may...m-may I cum now?"

Malachite picked her crop up and reeled her arm back, giving a harsh lick over Peridot's ass as she howled. The sensory deprivation and the hour of edging made her feel incredibly sensitive, the bound woman feeling the hot leather of the crop burn into her sweat-drenched flesh. "Say it right, Peridot. Or I'll leave you here overnight." She lightly began to tap the crop onto Peridot's ass, making her shudder as she squirmed.

"M-may I please cum, Mistress?"

"Good girl, but there's a small price to pay for it." Malachite smirked as she grabbed the rope that kept her in the air. She started to lower Peridot from her spot in the air, keeping her just off the ground. Malachite undid her pants, expanding her erect cock. "Open your mouth."

Peridot did as commanded, opening her mouth as Malachite shoved her dick into Peridot's mouth. Malachite grabbed her by her hair and roughly started to shove herself in and out of Peridot's mouth, forcing a blowjob. Peridot moaned as she felt the whole girth of Malachite, smelling her musk as she eagerly tried to take in as much as she could. She started to swing herself without Malachite's assistance, forcing Malachite down her throat.

Her moans felt good, as though Peridot's throat was a vibrator. Peridot was more then 2 feet shorter then Malachite, but Peridot had no issue with taking her massive dick. Malachite couldn't hold herself back anymore, roughly grabbed Peridot again and started to fuck her throat.

With a loud 'pop', Peridot was forced off Malachite's dick, the smaller woman panting as Malachite breathed heavily herself. A small smirk curled onto her face as she started to raise Peridot up slightly, turning her around so her ass was in Malachite's face. "Good girl." She lightly began to pat Peridot's head as Peridot nuzzled into her hand. "Now it's time for your reward." With her lubed up cock, she rubbed just the tip against Peridot's pussy, getting a loud gasp. So sensitive, even her pussy lips could send shocks of pleasure up her spine. "Beg for it."

"Pl-please fuck me with your massive cock, Mistress."

Malachite wasted no time, shoving her cock into Peridot's pussy as the latter gave a loud moan and shook with pleasurable shocks. Malachite gave a low moan of her own, Peridot felt slick and smooth, yet also tight. She started to pump her cock into Peridot, getting loud howls, which got the amazonian woman to fuck her faster and harder.

"F-FUCK YES! F-FUCK ME LIKE A CLOD, MISTRESS!"

Malachite grit her teeth as she kept going. She felt so close to cumming herself and wanted to hurry and finish. Their wet, sloppy noises echoed in the penthouse as Malachite worked Peridot like a cock sleeve.

"C-CUMMING!" Peridot cried out, Malachite gritting her teeth and grunting as she hit her own orgasm, cumming inside of the smaller woman as their fluids mixed and made a puddle onto the floor. Peridot was shaking violently as she got tighter around Malachite's cock, squeezing every inch of cum out as she came herself.

When it was all over, Malachite was panting and slid her limp dick out of the messy hole that was Peridot's pussy, their mixed cum dripping out as both women felt relief came over them.

The cleanup was a pain, but Malachite took the time to grab some tiles and take off her pants and underwear-they were gonna need to be washed, but it's not like she needed a suit anytime soon. She had cleaned up around Peridot before she began undoing her binds. The Amazon, now bottomless, had Peridot in her arms, who had her blindfold taken off and was wrapped up in a blanket.

"So, was it everything you wanted?" Malachite asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, it'll do." Peridot said with a smirk of her own as she tried to look disinterested.

"Oh? You're really gonna act like that after you begged for me to fuck you like a whore?"

"Don't like it, you know how to shut me up."

"...You're fucking insatiable, Peri."


End file.
